


ur so sexy ahajajja

by radi_yo



Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, im fuciijng homo
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radi_yo/pseuds/radi_yo
Summary: oh mhnf i love smut im m smutx radio
Relationships: smut/radio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

hello mhy name is radio i am half angel half demon and part vampire i live in a world where vampires are hunted by the vampire hating govenrment and nthen ampire police and the vampire police are after me and i am hidjng with my wizard friend smudge. smudge is super cool and wizard and super powerful, anyway  
we're hangijng out and im like "smudge we should go out" smudfe sjamshes they hand agaijnst the table"YOUW ANA FUCKIJNG GO OUTSIDE? YOU IDIOT YOURE WANTED IN EVERY COUJNTRY YOUR GOING TO DIE"i ran away and cried and slit my wrists and moshed to mcr becase smudfe cared but was mena aboiut it but smudge is so so sexy and i have amnesia so i fucking ignore and go tolisgten to mcr <3


	2. chapytegr 2 heeheee *micheal ajackson grab my cock and balls*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IKM ,LVIJNSMKAOSIDUFHGBNVMCKLOSIDJFBNMSDFHGYFIDSJND X*MKAOJNS FUTTURALLY*

smudge and in we were heaidng down the street i convicned smudge tolet me outside so we qre eaidng down the sreet it was night because im a vampire i will burn in the sun thagtsimportant remember thagt later so we are heading to te restauarant when i see a smoking hot guy outside the retsarant, he stops us. he says" stop right tere." hes soooo hot he looks like garard way. i stip and stare and my heart is beaitng so fast.   
"smidge.." smudge grabs me and we run 'RUN THEY MIGHT BE NDERCOVER POLICE" 

he follows us hes so hot he runs after us he's wearing a black trenchcoat and he had combat boots on and white foundation adn eyeliner and he is so emo and hot and gothic. i try to stop smudge maybe he wants to tak. we go into the alley and he traps us and nheb lifts a gun. "STOP RIGHT THER.E" 

we stop and i panic and im readyb 2 use my powers. "what do you want???!!!" im ready to die for smudte and smudge is ready to die for me. he lifts his gun and says "u need to come with me!!!" i refuse si he shoots. i scream and smudge ducks in front of the gun ans oh my god smudge is dying i hold smudge in my arms and im so sad and i weep and cry and listen to mcr over their dying corpse. they run away as i blow up the blockmn wit my powers. and black oiut on smudges dead body cfrong.


	3. chapter 3 i wanna suck enjis balls sometimes

so smudge is dead anyways im ijn the dinijng room with smudge i brought them bakc to life because i love them and he shot and he missed and he shot again and he missed and he had a popsicle and he fired and he missed so smudge is okay. i as tihning about the sexy guy and suddenly the door bursts upeln. i scream and smudge svcreams and chokes on their count chocula like i chke on enji;s dick. it wasatticus in the doorway!!!!!!!!!!!!   
atticus was so sexy they were wa a vamoire but not they wrre a gentially enegignner vampire anywyasb they were wearing stroiper boots and a tightn black dress and looksedd so sexy and said "IM BACK BITHCES" andf fired off sixty seven rounds of ammunition and fucking killed oir upstairs neighbours way to go hou guckijn dolt. 

we ran and hygged atticus and we swere so sso sexy sexy so sexy ad we kissed and we didnt fuck bevcause why and atticus said  
"so i have info on the person tnhat hunted u down!!!" 

ojay we sat at the table abd liustened to mcr and had a erits slit session of depression and then we threw oiursle fonto the floor and cried for a bit and then we talked. "okay so he is an underfcobver agent for the vampire huntigngovernment he is evil and he is.... AFTER YOU RADIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I gasped. "AFTER ME?!! WHY??"  
atticus said"because you are the mkost powrfukl vampire in the world and the government wants yoiun so bad and youre too sexy to be allowed to live."   
"DO YOI KNOW HIS NAME????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11" smudge asked they were nearly dead oh my god theyahn so pale mudge ur sexy 

atticus paused and said...

"his name iss.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

SMUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
i fell asleep im so surprised.


	4. chapter 4 when i steal atticue knees i will seat soup out of tnhem <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEFUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEFUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEFUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEFUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEFUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEFUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEFUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEFUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEFUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEFUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEFUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEFUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEFUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEFUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEFUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEFUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEFUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEFUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEFUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEFUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME

"SMUT???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
so smut is the sexy mena in the trench coat............................................................. i thoiguht for a moment and then said   
"we should find him and mkidnap him and " suck his cock!!!! "get info oiut of him."   
atticus agreed ojn the sucjkc of cocojvjkc "wyes we should. i love mcr." atticus rndokmly said and we agreed. "anyways i wangt to have a sit down discussion about why i deserve to get flogged by a matrix."   
people nodded at me. Mudge said. "Im changijng my name to mudge. Please respect this. i think youdesreve yo get flogged too." Atticus nodded. "Lets go to a strip club and getg raido a jovb there. and smut will come in to see him and will throw money at him. and we'll shoot him."   
"ok lol." mudge stepped up 

we went to theb strip club and i signed up and they hired me instahntmly because i wa sso so sexy. and i loved mcr and i was emo and it was an emo strip club. atticus and mudge got jobs too as hot boiuncers. they were bmy bouncers.

we were in the alley when suddnely somebodyb showr dup and grabbed me... it was...... MIKE!!!!!!!!! mike awas an old ex of mne. they were so hot omg but we brokem up because i sucked their blood to mjuch once and they got fucigjmg angry and blew up the moon.   
"I FOUND YOU." mike said like dino from josephs spectacularly strange endeavors. "U R MINE NOW." i sceramed and mudge kicked mike in the balls but thir balls were made of metal like a fucking cyborg THEYB WERE A CYBNORG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

suddenly at the end of tnheb alley, an unmknwon man ina trench coat stood tere with a gun and was dark and hot... "stop right there. hes mine."


	5. chapter 6 the chapter whegre i cry because i was community pressured to put my cock in mudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck! in the alley! *take pants off and oh my god theyre a ken doll.*

we got suor horny. smut shot mike so many times he fuckijng died. it was so hot. smut came down the alley slap slap slap ecause he was wearing 16 ft clown shoes. he honked nhis red horn and winked. "hey baby nice tstripper costujme take it off."

i blushed "OMG SMUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" atticus shrugged "thats so fucking hot tles have sex for saving oiurn life from mike the anal destroyer."   
mudge got undressed and thet were as asmooth as butter. i cnt believe its not buter. i slapped mudgevs smooth ass fuckjng ken doll ass and smutn got undressed. he took off his hot trench coat and his shitrt and pants and i took off my lingere and atticus took off their sixteen layers of suits they wore fror meeting purposes and mudge took off their skin because theyb need to get undressed again. 

suddnely... smut put hs boy thingi ijn my dolalr store clit boy thijngie and atticus moaned and jacked their 16 ft didkc off at the sight. i maoned "oh oh oh oh mudge hold my hand im emotuonally unavailale and have a hard time in relationsnhips oh oh smut u feel so good" and smut was like "haha my balls slap"   
mudge held my hand and bang bang bang and said "omg i agree i am tnheb sa em what if we date don mututal tersms" and then we organismed and fell asleep in theb alley


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 minutes ago
> 
> Nikka Aizawa Iamaninsanekiller  
> Give me hawks  
> 29 minutes ago
> 
> Nikka Aizawa Iamaninsanekiller  
> I want SENPAI  
> 29 minutes ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you whip oiun thte autocorrect <3

we wen tbakcn into the stp club ohn my god that was great anyways i was with smut and smut was like "so i an umdercover but im undercover to exposr the government acab fuck 12 " "wow thats hot" mudge said and they were dressed agaijn in their clothes and skin and an aentieclown costume. 

"we need to gom to the circus." atticyssaid outting their clown wig on because they need to blend ijn but they hdidnt have to do makeup bvecause they have a clonw gface haha gonna cry. "because mike rna off their." 

"isnt mike dead." i said and i gasoed. "THE POWERT OF SMUT'S CUM BROGUHTB THEM BACK?!!!"

"Oops haha i jizeed on mike." smut said anyways we went to the circus. slap slap slap. smut is back in his 16 ft clown cshoes. what a joke. wanna sokmp on my penis? 

We got to the cirucs and we were having a good time and smut pulled me aside and said "bad things are about tto happen." i said "what" he said "theres a mcr concert. and thanos is going to atatck at the concert." 

"TJANOS??!!" disbelief. "THIS ISNT MARVEL. WHAT KIND OF CROSSOVER IS THIS."  
"shut the fyck up." atticus said, grabbijng us both. "mikes here. dressed as the cosplayer." 

mudge narrowed their yees.s.... "hatsune miku..."

surpriuse next chapter........ coming soon........................


	7. chapaterbt 7 AAAAAAAAAAAA *SCREAMS AND CIRE SNAD HSITS MYSELF*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit myselff

hello...... my name.... is mudge.... (dis is mudge pov now) i am... a wizard... excpeptl... i have a secret. i am bets firends with radio, the most poweirufl vampire in da galaxy, half emon half anbgel hes so sexy and hot not da point buthes amaizng. (dis is a mary sue gfanfic) i am secfretlyl... jesus christ. i am jesus chrisr reincnarnate. i cannott ell hikm. i was born ind a depths of nhell and infused with jesus or showever the bible said jesus woiuld come back. my parnts knew at 5 when i walkemd on water. but tnhen i became goff and dey shunned me and i was hokmeless and lived in stank ass cardboard boxess and then raido found me and brogiuh me home. we lov each othr. not da pint, dgaain, but bhes amzing.. 

we r at da circus . suddnely, we spoit him. smut, atticus and raido all gasp wth me. there, in the hatsune miku cosplau, maker of minecraft, is .... mike. dey glanc eat us wiff sexy eyes and notic ena dscream HOLY FUCK and run awya and we chase liek scooby doo. 

"WE CANBGT LET THM RUN AWAY THEYB TRIED TO KIDNAP RADIO" smut yelled and i agree and atticus said "THJIS IS UR FAULT U CUM ON HIM," "SHUT UP ATTICUSH ILL MUTE U" 

we cornerwd mike. he had nowhere to run. he looked like kfc i gothungry. 'SOTP' i took oiut my wizard staff. suddenly kit ingited in flames and it was a huge anime sowr.d tgats alrught jesus is an anime character. smut atticusn and radio hasped "THATS THE LEGENDARY CHRIST SWORD RETURN OF THE SOJN OF GOD 827637847567283746782" RAdio yelled "U DIDNT TLELM NME!!!!!!" "Im soryr radio... it was for ur own protection" 

anikme music began and smut whipped iut some random sword thing from bleach cause thtab bitch is obessed and will probably slap me anywya he took his skatana out and said to mike "UR SO UNLUCKY U IN FRNT O ME RIGHT NOW." wow. hot. aticus whipped out a beach ball "im the anime cnharacter that only got the bwach svene" everybody was fucigjn "are u kidding me atticus deserves better stticus rights 2020" radio started to grlow... if he blows up its all ovr...

I RAN AT mike withbmy sword and hewhipped his hatsune miku hair aorund like a helicopter. we spun ijnto da sky eveyrgbnody screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"" radio cried and atticush wailed like an anime boy. smut said "yare yare" and got popcorn liek dat cliche i dotn give a shit we cladhed and we goiught in the sky and radio jumped into da fight. we switched off and i watchne dhim beat the shit ot fof mike. i did too. back and forth. mike hit da groujnd like a fuckijng nuke and exploded. 

we swent to da ground and radio ran at me and hugged me. smut was fuckign somebody behind the popcorn stand? fuckijng smut dtop. stopit. u dont even have anyb rent to pay ur homeless. atticus ran up and squelaed an dwas like "U GUYS R SO AWESOME I WAS SUPPORTING U LIKE THE BEACH EPISODE CHARACTERB I AM"we had defeated mike but radio looked usepset..........

"whats ewrong raido?"  
"smut told me..." smut moans in da distance. ".. thanos is comkijgn" atticus and i GAAASPSPPED/??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. chmampster 8 cum dumpster

new pov...................................................................................

hi my name is fae ebony dakrness deathheartm murderdeathkill blooddie i am 284796 years old i am a demon vampire but not as pwoerful as the grand vampire anyway i work for thanos. i am helping him hunt down the gretaes vampire of all time. thanos met me in his throen room he said "fae. i am taskijng you with huntign down the vampire radio and smut and atticus and mudge."   
"ok cool lol xd rawr kawaii thanos" i said and then i got mhy guns and i leftfor them. 

i was in a spacehsiop and i went to earth and im walking around and kick klike three people in the nuts because fuck humans. then i saw somebody and in went ove rit was.... atticus. i pulled them into the aleuyn and held up a gun. 

"YOU!! youre with the vampire" atticus screamed and shoved a beach balll up my ass and ran og fuck oh god what the fu

after i popped the behac ball and got it out i sat at a diner. somebody camw dodnw and sat down with me. he looked like gararad waye. he was... smut.   
"so yoiure here." smu said and handed me documents. undercover documents on radio and atticus and mduge. "thanks." i said and i inhaled an entire plate of fries like a vaccum. he sat there listening to the vacuum sound. he hummed like microwbvae.   
"sexy"   
i lit rallt dont know what im doing snymore


	9. chaoa- 9 ??????????????????????????????????????????????? UM???????????????????????????????????????????

back agaian. its me raido <33333 i misse dtyall. so anyway i was havjng a bath. there was a black bath bomb and iwas slit my wriyst and mosh in the bath to mcr while readinf edgatr alen poe. ohgmjg grarara way and edgar allen sos exy so goffic.   
i drnak some blood out of a wine cp when suddenly...........................  
smut bust into da bathroom. 

"RADIo"   
i screamed i SCREAMED i scre- "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOIUTY!!!!!!!!!! WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DOJNT MAKE ME BREAT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i egt up and im beaitng smut with my poetry book. smut screhriks and climbs the wall and nhangs off the ceiling. "STOP."   
"i wangted to say i wantedto.... lusten to mcr with you."   
this is a development chapter. i am gay.   
"omg..." i stood there naked bvecayse i dont care and i wsaid "WBUT WE R NOT TOGETEHR.... "  
snutstarted to undress , takijng his clothes off. and i took mune off wait i have none. and we got naked and thtas when i saw it... on his asss..... ATATTOO THAT SAID .......  
NOKIA &SMUT FOREVER!!!  
I SMACKED SMUT AND I SNAYID "YOURE CHEWAITNG?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
smut said its not whatb it looks like!!!" i screamed and got dressed and ran out of the room. smut followed naked wiruthb his huge penis because he is unashamed. i wenr donstairs to atticus and mudge. "CAN YOU BELIEVE HIM?!!!!" i slapped his ass wiff da tattoo. 

Atticus yeleld an dmudge dragged smut out by the hair and threw him on the street "GO BACKTONOKIA UR UN WANTED!!!"   
omg im so sorry smut i cried in atticus arms and atticus cmfort me cause atticus sexy and midge sexy


	10. Chapter 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10.

Chapter 10.  
hi its my pov my name is smut but i ahd a sudden mood change and now i am even mkore goffic before and i go by prince. i am prince darkness bloodhawk iwannadie ilovemcr gerarardway and im not related to gerard way but i wisjhn he was hes scuha hootie and sometimes ppl, say i look likehim except even more gofic and my cocksm bigger because i bang everybody i meet not da point anyways

its mhyb brithday and we r going to a strip club to selebrate. iyts a goffic strip club we are all waring lots of eyeliner and goff clothes my god i wont wriute that much and we arrive and all yhr e stripperms are vampires an dstuff and supr sexy but none re as sexy as dat guy thta came with us radio but hes alwuays with atticus and mudge gr... im not jealius i like ass and radio has no assthtab shit a pancake the fuck am i supposed to clap. 

we get thgere and th boundecer lets us skiop the line immediately thbecause we are so much more gofficj and sexy fdne allsda stupoid prepz in line. a girl scfreams and cries because she wants to be with me but i bruhsh behr off and spit on her "yare yare...." domt nmoan it this time prince pleas eikm gonna pop a boner and die if you moan yare yare one more tim

ind a stripclub a striropr came up to me "hey sexy u r so sexy wanna hagve a lap dance free cus ur gofth" i fucking killd her bc i am interetsed in one person ony... suddnely... on the stafe, dancing... it was... RADIO????!!!!!!!!!!!

"radio u workm here??!!" mudge was thowing money at r adio wtf mudge "yah" atticus said "bc he is hired to bfijnd thanos underciver" 

"im gonna fuckm thano- i mean. seducethanos." radio said dnaicjng like a pro i was like awooogah and hungry so i took a bundle of whole uncut radishes iut of my back pocket and ate them crunchb curnch. we all celebrgtaed with a cake and i gt 200 pear monehy from my mom and my grandpa was there i dojnt even mknow anymore. suddnely.... in da corner of my eyeb in da strip club i spot a giant man with blood red lipstickm and goffic clothes andpurolple skin and a whale chin its................  
THANOS????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10.


	11. chpatrtr elven and the chipmunks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hHAHHHahhash ur all so sexy gues shwta wgues what its ur turn

prince pov i ws gettng so steemy with thanos, he was touchijngme and i was touching him and i wntd to touch his boy thing when suddnenly the DOOR BURSTOPEN and in the light there were tghree shadows and omg...   
it was,,,,

DANNY DEVITO, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG AND NOKIA?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@

"nice cock bro." sadhadow said "but tit belonbgs to me." i gapded i couldnt believe it. all3 of my exes were here i looked at thanos and he puthis pangts on an said "LEAVE IM TRYIJNGTO HAVE SEX WITH HIM HES SO SEXY" 

"NO. NEVER. LOOK AT PRINCE'S FIRM ASS CHEEK" nokia cried andpoijnted at my ass and thtas right thats where the tattooo nokia x prince was!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Q danny devito clenched his fists "no he belongs 2 me. he is MIJNE. PRINCE UR COMIJNG WITH ME." 

dNNYA devito pulled ou a gun and grabbed meand ran i cried 4 help and thats when radio took off his huge strippr boots "WE GOTA SAVE PRINCE FROM HIS FUCKING EXES OMG " radio said and smudge who now goees by fridge gcause theyre goffic and atticus who now goe by cabinet (an emo cabinet) joined.   
they chased nad shadow and thanos and nokia chased thjem and danhy tthrew me into his flyin mercedes with the license plate 666 it was all balck with bat wings. we flew awya i pasd out.


	12. on theb  tweltfh chapttr radio gave to u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 fuckigjn typos  
> 11 sex scenes  
> 10 mkike deaths  
> 9 cliffhanbgers  
> 8 comedic characters  
> 7 plot twiwtss  
> 6 more sex scenes  
> 5 goth references  
> 4 (th) wall breaks  
> 3 crossovefrs  
> 2 many gays ijn love  
> and raddio ddesroying his braincelels wriitjng his fiiiic

i wokem up in danny devitos basement. there were roblox and fortnite posters eveyrhwere. he was gaming in his boxers with pizza sauce all ovr his face. i wa stied to a chair he got up and flipped his long black hair. he as bald on top[ still. his eyelijner was all smeared it was sexy and i remembred why we broke up thoughr because of his gaming addiciton. 

"babe..." he said strorking my face. "smile." 

"devito...." i whisperped

byt then shadow came into the room. guns blazing he was shooting everywhere he drank vodka i remembrered we broke up becaus ehe was an alcoholic but so sexy hahahah danny got shot and dwent down shadow untied me and said "nice cock bro. you gotta cokme with me babe." we started to passionahtely make out and frenched and i touched his nipple but then shrek(nokia) came downnext followed by everybody else. 

radio, fridge and cabijne t fought shadow and nokia off anime style. i was gaspeing and slit my wrists depressed ijn the corner until theys topped and then they came and grabbed me.  
"PRINCE~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" radio moaned "THANOS ISN SCOMING WE HAVE TO GO." 

it was to late...  
thanos burst thru the wall. this time, he grabbed cabinet. "cabinet... ur coming with me." he said in his deep voice, and he opened huis blood red goffic eyes. he was wearing an mcr tshirt and six knuckle ring punch thijgns and four spikey chokers and he was weairng goffic white foiundation. he flew away in his spaceship with cabinet....


	13. 13 reasokns why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

pov. hi. mhy name is teddy. i workm for the vampire government. i am undercoive rwith fae who know goes by raven bc thy are emo liek me. together we sat down in an alleyway crouched in cardboard boxes 2 blend in with the homeless. i was wearing a max because fuck covid we do not associate 

"what info do u have" i asked and raven gajnded the folders they got forkm prince, who is also undercover.........  
"here." raven said . i read it. ooh, juicy. like my fat ass 

"ahaha okay sexy...." i said and im got into my flyijng barbie car and flww away. i was emo but had to blend in with da prepz. so i ha a barbie car. im a barbie girl, ina barbie world, life is plastic, ts fantastic. 

i got to thanos spaceship. cabinet was there tied to the wall.

"buenos dias cabinet..........."  
"nani?" cabinet suddnely got punched by me. i am now interrogatijng cabinet., with my stand, starve bronzer. "shut up cabinet. tekl me rwhere radio is." 

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!" cabinet got ure ure punched by starve boner. "OWOWOWOWOWOWO" 

"hahaha.... this is pro gamr..." teddy struck a hojo pose. "anywayz... we will get info... u r betsb friends with radio..." 

"FINE." cabinet said. "radio is hidijng at the top of mount evereest. in a bunker, withb fridge."   
"thnks/." i laughed and walked away withn my stand . 

pov switch 

i laughed,bhut with myself. he had no idea i lied..... radio was atually at the BOTTOM Og f mount everter.t... eanyway... i broke out of tbhe bonds because im powerful and left for my one on one fight twith thanos. i, cabinet, had to fight him now, i coiukldnt wait for backup... it was nkow or never..................


	14. chapter fourteen kids in a bas-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> help.

bakckc tomypov,radio  
i was drivijng around withmy firends cabinet and fridge we were chilijng mikes a zombie and was in t he backseat. wer friends now.  
mike groaned "yolets getv starbucks"  
"SHUTUP WHITIE" fridge whipped thieir shoes at mike, mukme screamed and jum,ped outof the car and hit the road and died AGAIJN omg prince come cumon mike again  
i ctracked an entire egg on the dashboard. it was so hot, it sizzled and cooked and i grabbed and ate it wiuth my bare hands. we pulled up to starbuck,s and we got oiutn toorder coffee whensuddenly, therv eh ewas, with his stand, The Space, jeff.

"stop riguhtbthere." he said, mojoan posing. "emos..."  
hewas a POSER.  
"POSER!!!!!!!!!!!" fridge screamed, whipoing out their masisve anime sword. if only cabinet na dprince were here, thye r so powerful!  
but i am then most pwoerful vampire angel demon in the universe i can handle this.

heres the story...  
lojng ago i was created when the univers ewas, and so was mybrother, jeff. he went bhy the alias mojo jojonas brother and he became evil while i became good. he was attacking us now... in front of starbucks... fuckingp pose.rt...

"i cangt let you pass. i need to turn youn into the vampiregovenrment," he said, chewing on avocado toast.  
"crareful eveyrbody, hes a fucking bvegan!" fridge shouted. mike, the zombie, crawled on al fours up to us . he is the dog.  
jeff's Sit activated and startegbd to punch. my Sit activated and we fought ORAORAOOROROAOROROORORO DOOMDOOMADOOMADOOMA fridge grabbed jeffs ankles andate thejm off and brokem nhis kneecaps because fridge is sangwoo junior. iamsenior. we took mojo jojonas brother back to mhy house and locked him in the basement, cause we'resangwoos. 

"where is prince and sangwoo junior junior?!" i shoiuted, struggling tokeep jeff locked away withn mypower but i started to get weak because i had no blood.......


End file.
